A Certain Late Night
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Kuroko's been working late into the night lately and Mikoto falls asleep before Kuroko returns to the dorm for the night. When Mikoto wakes up from a bad dream involving Kuroko, she finds her young roommate fast asleep still in her Tokiwadai uniform, Mikoto changes Kuroko into a more comfortable sleeping attire where she hears a mumbled confession... What will Mikoto do?


Shocking isn't it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toaru Majutsu No Index**

**Format:**

_Italic = Past Event's_

**Bold = Important words or dreams**

Normal Text = Narration

"..." = Talking

'...' = Thoughts

* * *

Mikoto Misaka tossed and turned in her bed kicking at the blankets that'd begun to coil around her like a serpent. She panted sweating profusely as her head shifted left to right.

**Mikoto lifted her head, her body hurt as the dark shadow snaked around her body, it tightened with each movement. "Onee-Sama!" Mikoto heard Kuroko's cries, she could do nothing but watch as her best friend was dragged away from her. She heard Kuroko's hands clap against the water at their feet as this happened. **

**Mikoto began to struggle "Kuroko!" Mikoto yelled out as her best friend was dragged by something or someone unseen. She tried to use her powers, but was shocked to realize she couldn't feel her power radiating in her body anymore. It was almost like she'd run out of juice! But that can't be right; she hadn't used up any power! **

**The world around her was dark and damp. There wasn't a anything around, no objects or buildings. just nothing but darkness and the ankle deep water at her feet. **

Mikoto sat upright "Kuroko!" cried out her eyes were wide as her hand darted forward freeing her hand from the confined of her blankets. *Huff-Huff-Huff* 'I-It was only a dream?' she thought her head slowly turning to check on her roommate. To her surprise Kuroko was still sleeping… Kuroko was fast asleep plopped on top of her blankets, she was still wearing Tokiwadai's uniform! 'That's right before I fell asleep she was still out completing paperwork for Judgment…' Mikoto thought panting softly now as she uncoiled her blanket from around her.

Her heart was still pounding, adrenaline was still pulsing through her veins, and for a second she still feared she was unable to summon her powers of Magnetism. Mikoto stood up being careful as she walked around the dark room, making sure not to smack into the small table between their beds. Mikoto tapped the lamp nearest Kuroko's bed with her nail lightly causing it to flicker to life as it fed off her powers.

Kuroko snored softly undisturbed for once 'She must be really tired…' Mikoto thought soon taking notice to Kuroko's leather straps which were still attached to her legs. 'She didn't even remove those?! That cannot be comfortable!' Mikoto frowned rounding over to Kuroko's dresser to pull out a proper set of pajamas for her. Mikoto blushed a little when she opened the first drawer to find it was her undergarment drawer, she quickly grabbed something that looked somewhat decent before shutting the drawer.

Mikoto moved to the next drawer feeling her chest flutter a little when she found the red set of matching Gekota pajama's she'd gotten Kuroko for her Birthday a few months ago. They were neatly folded and wrapped up with a small note on the front that read my second most precious treasure from Onee-Sama. Mikoto smiled shaking her head grabbing the set out of the drawer.

Mikoto closed in on Kuroko pulling her towards the side of the bed; when she didn't wake Mikoto twisted her around so she could lay horizontally across the bed while she worked on detaching Kuroko's weapon holster for her specially made steel needles. Kuroko mumbled softly in her sleep 'Did she just say my name?' Mikoto thought pausing as unfastened one of the needle infested belts that'd been clamped around her friends legs. Mikoto shrugged grabbing it and placing on the bed beside her friends tired form.

Kuroko had been working too hard lately… Mikoto finished that slightly embarrassing task quickly! Mikoto grabbed hold of Kuroko's arms and folded them around her neck securely before bringing her hands up under the girls skirt her blush darkened as she pulled Kuroko's panties down. She detangled Kuroko's arms from around her carefully laying her down on the bed again. Free from having to hold up Kuroko Mikoto knelt down retrieving her best friends disturbingly mature panties and tossed them effortlessly into Kuroko's dirty clothes hamper.

Mikoto grabbed the ones she'd taken from her friends drawer putting her feet through their respective holes before pulling them up the girls legs till she couldn't get them to move anymore. Grabbing Kuroko she propped the young girl's sleeping form against her. She could only hope the panties wouldn't fall back to the floor… then she'd have a problem! Lucky for her they didn't. She grabbed them and tugged them up the rest of the way.

Mikoto put Kuroko back on the bed again reaching for the neatly wrapped package she ripped it open with ease and laid the contents out on the bed. Mikoto grabbed the red pajama pants that was plastered with Mikoto's favorite mascot. She repeated the process that she'd gone through with the girls undergarments.

Kuroko nuzzled against her mumbling inauditable things in Mikoto's ear as she pulled the pajama pants up to the girls waist before removing Kuroko's Tokiwadai skirt which slipped off much easier then she'd expected. Mikoto sat her upright and tugged her hair ribbons loose making her hair flutter down her back before she began pulling off the girls sweater and shirt with closed eyes, when she finished she reached down feeling on the bed for the button up top. It'd taken her a minute and a couple tries, but she successfully slipped her friends arms into their respective holes. Letting Kuroko lay down Mikoto cautiously felt around for the shirts buttons and button holes.

When Mikoto finished even though she hadn't looked her face was splashed in a coat of red at something her best friend had just muttered in her sleep.

_"I love you Mikoto" Mikoto stopped half way finished with buttoning the shirt…_

Kuroko had never called her by her first name before, but her saying it like that and those words they made her feel strange. Mikoto shook her head a couple times trying to will herself to calm down. When that didn't work she turned to collecting all the trash, dirty clothes, and Kuroko's leather belts. She put them all in their respective places before returning to Kuroko's side turning her with ease allowing her to lay vertically again. Mikoto pulled back the covers draping them over Kuroko's sleepy form.

Kuroko frowned nuzzling against her pillow for a moment before rolling over on her right side "Don't leave me…" she whimpered out as Mikoto rerouted to her bed. Mikoto stopped mid step and tilted her head back instantly seeing distress on her friends face. Kuroko was clawing at her blankets as she further curled into the fetal position "Please don't leave me…" she heard her friend sob before mumbling out her name again.

Mikoto blushed returning to the other side of the bed and slipped under the blankets behind Kuroko. She sighed slipping her arms around her the girl hugging her tightly "I'd never leave you…" Mikoto whispered nuzzling her nose into Kuroko's long red hair "You're my one and only partner remember?" she added silently with closed eyes. She was so tired…

oooOOOooo

Kuroko groaned when the sun shined through their window and hit her face. She rolled over with closed eyes wanting to snuggle back into her warm and inviting pillow so she could go back to sleep. Kuroko's lips brushed up against something soft and warm making her red eyes jolt open. *Chu* Kuroko stared at the girl in front of her as she pulled away quickly hoping she didn't anger her.

That's when she realized Mikoto hadn't even so much as stirred! Kuroko's eyes dropped to Mikoto's neck collar a few buttons were undone giving Kuroko a nice sight. 'I better get out of Onee-Sama's bed before she wakes up and kills me!' she thought wondering how she'd gotten into her Onee-Sama's bed in the first place. She sat up and looked around the room, she was shocked to find that she was in her bed… And Onee-Sama's in my bed… 'O-Onee-Sama's in my bed!' she thought her gaze darting back down to the still sleeping Level 5 Esper.

Mikoto's shoulder length brown hair was spilled out over Kuroko's pillow and her arms clung around her waist tightly. Steam evaporated from her cheeks when Mikoto forced her back down rubbing her face into her hair. "So warm." Mikoto mumbled opening one eye a little to observe the redheads reaction; she'd been wide awake for the past hour.

Mikoto tried real hard not to laugh 'Now I know why she messes with me all the time. I wonder if I look just as cute when I blush?' she thought. Mikoto decided to do something embarrassing all for the sake of seeing Kuroko's reaction to her doing it. Mikoto shut her eyes getting up sleepily before practically crawling over top of her friend and dropping down to rest on her chest. Being so close she didn't have to look this time the Electric Signal's her body naturally gave off told her enough.

Mikoto felt oddly comfortable with the position she was now in 'I know I shouldn't be surprised, but why hadn't she reacted yet?' she thought. She'd expected Kuroko to not pass up this chance! Mikoto sighed looking up at her best friend and was shocked to find… she'd passed out. Mikoto's cheeked inflated and she dropped back down onto her new body pillow "Idiot…" she pouted. She couldn't believe Kuroko just up and passed out on her!

Mikoto smiled faintly nuzzling against her chest 'Who would have thought I could shock her like that?' she paused with a chuckle 'My ability knows no bounds.' she thought.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


End file.
